1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage containers, and more particularly, is concerned with a novelty article which employs a modified musical recording tape cartridge storage case which may store small loose items as well as contain an insert card displaying a favorite recording artist of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One common form of packaging musical recordings for sale to consumers is a cassette tape cartridge packaged with a J-shaped insert card in a rectangular storage case. The storage case is formed of a pouch-like body with a lid hinged to the body. Representative examples of cassette tape storage cases are disclosed in Schoenmakers U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,325 and Kagano U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,287.
The lid of the storage case is defined by a main wall and an auxiliary wall interconnected to and spaced from an end portion of the main wall by a pair of side walls and an end wall so as to define a pocket along one end of the lid for removably inserting a tape cartridge therein and a J-shaped insert card therein between the tape cartridge and the interior of the lid.
The body of the storage case is defined by an end wall and a pair of side walls and a main wall connected and extending outwardly from the end wall. The main wall is relieved or cut away so that the auxiliary wall of the lid will lie in the relief and thus in the plane of the main wall of the case body and the end wall of the lid will close an open end of the body.
The insert card of the storage case typically displays a picture of the recording artist whose music is recorded on the tape cartridge contained in the case. In many instances this picture or portrait of the recording artist is aesthetically pleasing and a source of pride to the consumer of the musical recording.
However, up to the present time, the consumer has been limited to the employment of these storage cases only as a storage vehicle for the musical recording cartridge tape. The inventor herein has perceived that a need exists to expand the function of these musical recording storage cases with their insert cards so as to provide other benefits to consumers.